


chance encounter

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: At first Zeta thinks she must be hallucinating.  She blinks, waiting for her vision to clear, but a few minutes pass and absolutely nothing changes.
Relationships: Beatrix/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Zeta missing Bea but this happened instead.

It doesn’t take long for Zeta to realize that someone is following her. She tries to pretend she isn’t aware of the person, taking her time, making sudden turns, but there’s no way it’s a coincidence as she ducks into a nearby alley and they stumble after her.

Fingers tighten around the weapon at her side. Zeta really wants to avoid causing a scene if at all possible. Quickening her pace, she leads them further into the alley and away from the main streets. It’s far from her best idea, especially when there’s no one to back her up, but Zeta is fairly confident that she can handle one person.

Slipping out of the alley, Zeta waits for the person tailing her. Gripping the handle of her spear, she settles into the shadows, listening to the sound of their approaching footsteps. So far, things are working in her favor and she should have the advantage of surprise. 

The person rushes through the alley, pausing to let out a whine when they cannot spot her and Zeta pauses, nearly dropping her weapon. She can only watch as they straighten up with a huff and the hood falls back, revealing a very familiar face. One that shouldn’t be anywhere near this city.

At first Zeta thinks she must be hallucinating. She blinks, waiting for her vision to clear, but a few minutes pass and absolutely nothing changes. Her brow twitches slightly, a mixture of various emotions settling within as she struggles to make sense of things.

This shouldn’t be possible. And yet…

Beatrix spins around, eyes lighting up as she catches sight of Zeta. “There you are!”

“Does Eustace know you’re here?” The question is followed by a tired sigh and Zeta isn’t sure whether she wants to strangle Beatrix or pull her into a hug and never let go. 

“Of course he does.” Beatrix scoffs, hands setting on her hips. She grins, but Zeta notices the slight hesitation, a sure sign that Beatrix isn’t telling the whole truth.

“Bea…” Zeta can practically feel a headache beginning to form. Crossing the space between them, she presses both of her hands against Beatrix’s cheeks, and squeezes. 

“I left a note.” The words are slightly muffled but Zeta manages to decipher them with hardly any issue. Squeezing a little firmer elicits a strangled yelp and Beatrix squirms, trying to free herself from Zeta’s grip.

“Do I even want to know why you’re here?” With one final squeeze, Zeta releases her hold on Beatrix’s face. 

Beatrix stumbles back, tentatively rubbing at her cheeks. She blinks back tears, looking up to meet Zeta’s gaze. “I missed you.”

It’s been a while since they’ve last seen one another and Zeta would be lying if she said she did not feel the same. Vaseraga may be a wonderful partner, but he’s not the one Zeta has found herself thinking of during those long, lonely nights when sleep eludes her. 

“Are you mad?” Beatrix’s words trail off and her shoulders slump forward. 

This is a terrible idea. She shouldn’t even entertain it. But Zeta is already moving, grabbing Beatrix and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.. “You idiot.” 

“Zeta?” Beatrix stiffens slightly, her voice wavering.

Stepping back, Zeta narrows her eyes. Her hand reaches out and pokes Beatrix in the side. “This is for scaring me.”

A high pitched squeak escapes from Beatrix as she attempts to scramble back, away from Zeta’s reach.

Zeta blocks the escape, her other hand poking at Beatrix’s opposite side. “And this is for that clumsy job of tailing me. I know Ilsa taught you better than that.”

Beatrix squawks in protest.

With a sigh Zeta places her hands against Beatrix’s cheeks.

No doubt expecting another squeeze, Beatrix scrunches up her face. 

The sight almost makes Zeta laugh as she closes the distance between them and presses a soft kiss to Beatrix’s lips.

The kiss makes Beatrix freeze and Zeta pulls back, a fond look on her face. “I’m not exactly thrilled by your methods…”

Beatrix averts her gaze.

Shaking her head, Zeta gathers Beatrix into a much gentler hug, her voice slightly muffled against Beatrix’s shoulder as she continues, “...but I’ve missed you too.”

Relaxing into the embrace, Beatrix giggles, her breath ghosting past Zeta’s ear and making her shiver. “You missed me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I said what I said.” Zeta can’t help but smile, breathing in and trying to focus on the feeling of Beatrix in her arms. It may not have been the reunion that Zeta had been hoping for, but in this moment, just having Beatrix by her side is enough to ease the tension that has been building since they parted ways. 

“Hey Zeta...” Beatrix curls closer, her hand gripping at the fabric of Zeta’s outfit. “Would you mind if I stayed the night?”

She should really make Beatrix leave, tell her to go back to wherever they’re staying. Eustace is no doubt already annoyed. But Zeta finds herself hesitating. It’s late. Beatrix is already here. And despite everything, Zeta really isn’t ready to stay goodbye. Again. Her voice is soft when she finally answers. “I’d like that.”

“Thank you.” A slight shudder escapes, Beatrix’s shoulders shaking as she exhales. When she glances up, Zeta is not very surprised to find the sheen of tears in her eyes.

Straightening up, Zeta reaches for Beatrix’s hand, keeping her from getting too far. “But you get to deal with Eustace if he shows up before you leave.”

Beatrix’s face pales for a moment but she still strikes a pose, managing a bit of fake confidence. “I can handle him.”

“Sure you can.” Zeta squeezes Beatrix’s hand, tugging her forward and leading her toward the inn she has been staying at.

Leaning against Zeta, Beatrix pouts, muttering under her breath.

It’s all too easy to fall into familiar habits, the space between them filled with playful bickering and gentle teasing. And for the first time in months, Zeta finds herself feeling almost whole again.


End file.
